Certain environments that implement wireless asset tracking experience crowding of assets that may hamper tracking of those assets. For example, applications such as refrigerated trucks shipping perishable goods and pharmaceuticals typically have multiple wireless sensors in the back of the truck. These sensors need to have enough range to send their attributes, such as temperature, humidity, etc. to a sensor receiver. If there is a problem with any one of the transmitted values, it would be desirable to easily detect exactly which sensor inside the truck has the problem. Certain solutions to this problem have included using two different radio transmitter/receivers. For example, a first radio transmitter/receiver may be a Bluetooth Low Energy (“BTLE”) or similar range wireless radio that has a relatively long range. This radio may be used to transmit values to the sensor receiver. However, the longer range may be a hindrance to isolating the problem. To locate the exact sensor with the problem, a second radio (e.g., a near field communication “NFC” radio) has been suggested for use in isolating the problem. However, using two different radio transmitter/receivers adds to system cost and complexity.